


Artwork: Elizabeth and Songbird

by sister_dear



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I don't go here, so my sincere apologies if the characters aren't quite right, but while researching the prompts I ran across the tidbit that Songbird would bring young Elizabeth books! And I just got this mental image of him constantly dropping all these books in her lap and staring at her expecting her to drop everything and start reading aloud like a dog wanting to play fetch and she just kind of rolls her eyes and is like "so which one are we reading today?" and yeah. Here's Elizabeth and Songbird, and a good book.</p></blockquote>





	Artwork: Elizabeth and Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't go here, so my sincere apologies if the characters aren't quite right, but while researching the prompts I ran across the tidbit that Songbird would bring young Elizabeth books! And I just got this mental image of him constantly dropping all these books in her lap and staring at her expecting her to drop everything and start reading aloud like a dog wanting to play fetch and she just kind of rolls her eyes and is like "so which one are we reading today?" and yeah. Here's Elizabeth and Songbird, and a good book.


End file.
